The Fourth Unit
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if there was a fourth guyver unit and naruto has it? NaruxYandere!Anko.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Unit

Chp.0

Everybody knows about the three guyver unit's but what no one knew was that there was a fourth unit and that it was nicknamed the "destructor" unit and the "copycat" unit because it not only enhanced physical capabilities but it could copy things like the sharingan but only stuff like swords and anything solid or even schematics for something it also could manipulate materials and minerals. But the reason no one knew it existed was because it got thrown to an alternate diemention and in one of the forest right outside a battle between Hashirima Senju and Madara Uchiha. Hashirima had just stabbed his enemy in the chest then yanked the blade out and swiped his enemy's head from his sholder's and conjured up a wood coloum and grinded the body to dust then walked off into the forest right into the guyver unit he looked at it curiously and sealed it into the forbidden scroll cause he was cautious but he sealed it so that only an uzumaki could unseal it he walked off to the village.

(49 yrs later)

Naruto was looking through the forbidden scroll looking for a good jutsu to have. The first one was a clone jutsu he glared and said "fuck no!" Then he looked down and seen two seals he put his chakra in both of them and in a poof of smoke a weird device and a huge scroll appeared. The device had a small silver circle in the middle it looked like it had red wire throughout it and blood red panels on it. He touched it and red wires jumped out and wrapped around him. His screams became muffled and Iruka shot into the place Naruto was at and was shocked at seeing this monster made of pink wires flailing around giving muffled yells he looked around and spotted the forbidden scroll and said "Naruto?" It stopped moving and looked towards him he was shocked at that and almost didn't hear a whistling sound he yelled "Get Down!" And grabbed Naruto and pushed him out the way taking the shuriken in his back hiting fatal spots so with his last breath said "Naruto no matter what don't forget who you are and fight for your precocious people little brother." He then died with a smile.

Naruto was staring at Iruka's body not paying attention to anything else but suddenly he coled his eye's tilted his head back and let loose a howl of despair and his power flodded the earth causing a earthquake and scaring the shit out of mizuki who was starting to rethink his options but looked back to Naruto who was hunched over sobbing and when he stepped out of the shadow Naruto snapped his head up glaring at him and suddenly red armor grew on the wire's that turned black and in a few seconds stood a figure in red and black armor(red guyver) the figure also had three blades on it's arms the figure then blurred out of vision and Mizuki felt agonizing pain in his stomach and soon found out why. Naruto had reappeared with his left hand embedded in Mizuki's stomach and then lifted up his head up glaring at Mizuki and punched him in the face so hard he broke his face and then started raining punches down on him and in a few seconds Mizuki was a bloody heap Naruto just grabbed him and threw him at the newly arrived ANBU he looked at cat and his helmet peeled away revealing his face glaring at them so intensely they flinched he ignored it and told cat "finally you show up but your to late and Iruka-nii died because of it." Then he walked off but a hand grabbed his shoulder and he grabbed the hand turned around and glared at boar who said "damn demon you think you can rai-" Naruto just lifted up his left hand and grabbed his throat and flexed his hand once causing a spurt of blood and the anbus head popping off and hitting the ground he turned around and coldy said "I'll see Jiji tomorrow morning." And his helmet folded up and covered his head again then he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fourth Unit

Chp.1 dealing with a prick and a family of assholes!

Naruto was flying toward the hokage tower when he sensed malicious intent so he flew to were the intent was and saw a man trying to rape Ayame now a lot of people understand that doing bad things to Naruto's precious people is on the top of things not to do so they don't. But apparently some people don't understand that and he set's them straight like now. He flew down grabbed the offender and in midair punched a hole in his chest then dropped him and waved to Ayame who blushed and waved back. Now what no one knew was that Naruto and Ayame had feelings for eachother but were to shy to admit there feelings for eachother but they hung out at her dad's ramen stand.

But anyways back to the present Naruto was flying toward the hokage tower and went through the window amusing Hiruzen and scaring the people there Naruto got up saluted and said "Naruto Fukamachi reporting for duty sir!" (He changed his name and died his hair brown after learning about Sho from his guyver unit because even though it was in a different dimension it can still talk to unit 01 it's favorite sibling.) Hiruzen laughed at the faces of Naruto's former family and said "Naruto-kun my boy you always know how to come in at the right time but I wanted to know...was that your power last night?" Naruto looked sad and nodded further scaring the people in the room but ignored them and said "it was when I got my armor when Iruka came into the clearing and was shocked at my pre-form and asked if it was me I stopped moving and looked at him and he got even more shocked but the heard shuriken coming towards us so he grabbed me and took them to his back but they hit fatal areas so with his last breath told me to never forget who I was and to fight for and protect my precious people then he called me little brother and I howled in despair and flooded the earth with a mere 1% of my power and sobbed hunched over his body and when Mizuki showed up my head whipped up and I glared at him and my full armor came on and you seen how Mizuki is now right? But then an anbu team showed up and I yelled at them and turned to leave but one that thought I was a demon stopped me so I grabbed his throat and twitched my hand once and his head popped off then I left and went home and now here I am." The other people glared and he took notice and instantly glared at the male and female and said "you me outside NOW!" Then he grabbed them and(sorry but the fight scene is centered because even though this story Is m rated it's beyond it.) Then walked off from the heaps of trash that was his 'parents' and got into a pose and said "henshin." Then his guyver suit appeared and he grabbed them and flew back to the hokage tower and through the busted window and landed in front of the desk and dropped his cargo on the floor and looked at the hokage and opened his mouth but closed it and turned around and seemed to grab thin air but it shimmered and revealed a weird looking man in a cloak that was black with red clouds Hiruzen paled and glared and said "Naruto my boy it appears that you have caught a spy in our midst." Naruto nodded and an anbu grabbed Zetsu and took him to Ibiki and Naruto said "well jiji set these wimps straight for me and I'll see if I can forgive them but for now goodnight." (Dots and Lines plays) Naruto was walking to his house when mob formed after him. He sighed and said "I have my work cut out for me." Then turned and faced it. (Dots and Lines ends.) To. Be. Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The FOURTH UNIT

Ep.02

Naruto was talking with his parents explaining how he knew of them "well the kyuubi before he died told me everything about you two including how you to abandoned me and I only have to ask do you know what I went through as a young child?" They shook there heads no .

And he said "then I will tell you. When I was 3 the orphanage kicked me out and the instant I was on the street there was a mob that hunted me down and when the caught me I realized that it was made up of women they beat and raped me but its worse when you learn that you have a big dick and that they couldn't get enough of it so they cut it and my balls of its only because of the kyuubi that they regrew but then I find out that when I gotten an apartment from jiji I was happy until he left then a soft hand grabbed me and covered my mouth I couldn't move and as it turned out it was a sinisterly woman who looked like a snake and she raped me and claimed me as hers I had ran away and never returned to it but she still found me and kept doing it until I ran away again but this time I ran to the hokage tower and she tried to stop me but I still made it into jiji's office with him still in it and he asked what was wrong and I explained everything to him and he had anbu chase the woman away but she vowed that she would return to break me and that wraps up about 1/4 of my childhood but it was only the bad parts and all I can say is I'm happy that that woman doesn't know who my precious Ayame-chan is because i will kill anyone who kills her."

Just then he heard Ayame screaming and he used a move he copied from an anime called Dragon Ball Z©™ (don't own)

And put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and said "instant transmission!" And he teleported to her side and immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed her head and held it and said "Ayame who did this to you?" While holding back tears she looked up at him and smiled lovingly but managed to say "I don't know it was someone who wore an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds. Hey Narukun can I tell you something before I die?"

He started crying but nodded she stroked his cheek lovingly and kissed it and said "I want you to know that I will always love y-you." And soon her breathing stopped and she died with a smile but when she did Naruto howled in sadness and again flooded the earth with his power but stopped and teleported to outside the akatsuki base and ripped the doors off the hinges and immediately grabbed a blonde haired man and ripped his throat out and turned and had his energy form a red drill on his right arm and drilled through a fish like man grabbed his sword and snapped it in half then turned and punched a hole in a red eye man then turned and said "Henshin!" And his armor appeared and he grabbed his chestplate and opened it and a giant beam came out and vaporized a red haired man,a scythe wielding man,and a man with four mask on his back then Naruto with tears coming out of his eyes said "were is that mask wearing fuck?"

A skiny man with six other people with the same eyes as his said "why?" Naruto snarled but said "cause he killed the woman I loved!" And nagato smirked and started to say something but Naruto was in front of him in an instant growling low making the man get fearful and a woman tried attacking him but he grabbed her and activated his three left arm HF swords and cut her in half then turned and instantly charged up a GALICK GUN mixed with the KAMEHAMEHA WAVE called GALICK WAVE and released it on all of nagato and his six bodies then he roared in agony and obito was watching from a distance snarling in rage and fear then he whimpered when Naruto released so much energy that it formed a bigger blue guyver armor on him he snarled and was instantly in front of obito and said in a distorted voice "you will die now." And opened his chest plates and shot a beam that was twice as large as the other one and vaporized him on the spot and he heard a voice asking for help and he teleported to the voice and spotted Sho getting hurt by a weird monster and Naruto grabbed the things head and squeezed until it popped off and told Show who he was then left and said before he left "hey sho if you need help or just want to talk then think it and I'll hear it ok?" Sho nodded and Naruto left and was back in his house and explained everything to his parents and jiji they were sad but soon Naruto asked "so jiji you set them straight?" He nodded and Naruto smiled and said "power down." And his armor disappeared.

And he went to his room to cry when he was grabbed and thrown at his bed and the snake like woman was straddling him with rope and ducktape that she put on his mouth and tied his hands and feet with then she looked at him lovingly and kissed his cheek and said "now I have you all to myself and no one is going to stop me from having you my Naruto you are MINE! No one else's got it.l?" He nodded scared and she leaned down and ripped the ducktape off and he yelped catching the attention of his family and hiruzen and they walked to the door cautiously and put their ear to the door only to hear "so my Naru are you going to run away again or am I going to have to torture you?" Hiruzen paled and summoned Emma who asks him "sarutobi why have you summoned me?" Hiruzen told him what happened and enma snarled and transformed into his staff and they tried to break the door down but was unable to do so until Emma punched it and it broke just as Anko was finishing with Naruto and bit his Neck with a soul binding mark and she turned to face them and smirked and disappeared and Naruto was catatonic oblivious to everyone calling his name and he cried and passed out while asking "Why...?" To. Be. Continued!


End file.
